gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam
The ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam (aka Freedom, X10A) is a mobile suit that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. The unit is piloted by Kira Yamato. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Freedom Gundam is primarily designed for ranged combat and thus features a large number of long range weapons. Its armaments includes plasma beam cannons, railguns, CIWS guns, beam sabers, a beam rifle, and a shield. Due to its nuclear reactor, which gives it virtually unlimited combat endurance, it can continue to use all of its weapons and Full Burst Mode long after other mobile suits have run out of power, as seen in most of the battles with the Calamity, Raider and Forbidden, though in one instance the Freedom's power nearly runs out when Kira tried to save Flay Allster, who was boarding the life raft from the Vesalius. Kira describes the suit as having four times the power of a battery-powered mobile suit, specifically the Strike. In Gundam Seed Destiny, Shinn Asuka said it is probably "the most powerful mobile suit out there." Also noted is its exceptional speed. Even with its heavy long range weaponry, it was still able to fly as fast as the more advanced ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam, if not faster. It is also one of the Clyne Faction's symbols of power, along with the Eternal, Archangel, and the Justice. Armaments ;*M100 "Balaena" Plasma beam cannons :Another weapon specifically designed for use in Full Burst mode for destroying enemies, are the two plasma beam cannons. These cannons are the most powerful weapons of the suit and mounted over the shoulders when in use. ;*MA-M20 "Lupus" Beam Rifle :The Freedom uses a single MA-M20 "Lupus" high-energy beam rifle, which is the same rifle used by its companion unit, the ZGMF-X09A Justice. ;*MA-M01 "Lacerta" Beam Sabers :The only close combat weapons of the Freedom are two MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam sabers, which are usually mounted on the hips of the suit. As with the beam rifle, the same type of beam sabers are used by the Justice. Kira is has combined both beam sabers into a double-bladed beam saber twice (similar to the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam). This unique style of wielding the beam sabers allows it to engage multiple enemies in melee combat with ease. ;*METEOR unit :The METEOR unit is equipped with additional weapons and grants the Freedom use of 120cm beam cannons,93.7cm high-energy beam cannons, MA-X200 beam swords and "Erinaceus" anti-ship missile launchers. ;*MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS :As with most other mobile suits, the Freedom features two head-mounted MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS guns, which are used to shoot down incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. ;*MMI-M15 "Xiphas" rail cannons :Specifically for use in Full Burst mode, or going through anti-beam defenses, the Freedom features two hip-mounted rail cannons. System Features ;*High Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) System :The Freedom features a unique active aeroelastical 10-wing HiMAT mode for superior speed and agility. ;*Meteor Support System :Like the Justice, the Freedom can dock with the powerful METEOR support system weapon platform, granting it powerful thrusters and an even more powerful armament of battleship-caliber beam cannons, large beam swords, and dozens of heavy missile launchers. ;*Multi-Lock Weapons System ("Full Burst Mode") :In this mode the Freedom has access to its plamsa beam cannons and railguns and is meant for en masse firing solution. However despite its power, Full Burst Mode can only fire in a forward direction. ;*Neutron Jammer Canceller :As with the other four Gundam units produced by ZAFT at its time, the Freedom is equipped with a Neutron Jammer Canceller, which counters the effects of the ubiquitous Neutron Jammers and allows these suits to be powered by nuclear reactors. This gives them almost limitless combat endurance, even with Phase Shift armor activated. ;*Operating System :The Freedom uses the [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''eneration '''U'nsubdued N'uclear '''D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule complex]] operating system. ;*Phase Shift Armor :Like its sister unit the Justice, the Freedom is equipped with Phase Shift armor. Thanks to its N-Jammer Canceller and nuclear reactor the PS armor is capable of being active for a lot longer than on non-nuclear powered suits such as the Strike. History In mid CE 71, ZAFT created a series of advanced mobile suits based on technology reverse-engineered from the captured Earth Alliance G Project suits. One of these suits is the Freedom, which is the second suit of the ZGMF-X_A series and can be considered the companion unit of the Justice. Late in CE 71, the Freedom is stolen by Kira Yamato, with the aid of Lacus Clyne. Kira rushed to Earth with the stolen suit and came to the rescue of the Archangel at the Battle of JOSH-A. Along with the Archangel, he defected to neutral Orb and fought alongside his old friend Athrun Zala. Later, he returned to space along with the Archangel and Orb battleship Kusanagi, and met up with the support vessel Eternal, which had been stolen by Lacus Clyne and her supporters, led by former ZAFT commander Andrew Waltfeld, and which carried both METEOR units. Athrun and Kira used the METEORs' firepower to thwart an Earth Alliance nuclear missile attack on the PLANTs on the final day of the war. Afterward, Kira battled against Rau Le Creuset and his ZGMF-X13A Providence. The Freedom was quickly overpowered by the Providence's Dragoon System, however Kira still manages to severely damage the Providence, and destroy it by impaling the cockpit with a beam saber; killing Rau. After the war, the Freedom was repaired and hidden in a secret underground base in Orb, where it remained for more than two years. It returned to action in December CE 73, after an assassination attempt against Lacus Clyne. Kira launched in the Freedom and manages to defeat the assassins' UMF/SSO-3 ASH mobile suits. Later on, the Freedom was used by Kira in two failed attempts to stop the battling between Orb and ZAFT forces. It also destroyed the GFAS-X1 Destroy in Berlin, killing its pilot, Stella Loussier. Shortly thereafter, Freedom was destroyed by the ZGMF-X56S Impulse, piloted by Shinn Asuka, during a ZAFT attack against the Archangel called Operation Angel Down. Kira was able to survive the destruction of Freedom when he shut down Freedom's nuclear reactor before losing consciousness, and was rescued by the MBF-02 Strike Rouge, piloted by his sister Cagalli Yula Athha. ZAFT developed an advanced version of the Freedom, called the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, which never progressed past the prototype stage due to technical limitations and the Treaty of Junius. The independent faction Terminal stole the incomplete unit, and it was later given to Kira, who tuned it to his personal settings, using it for the final Battle of Messiah. Picture Gallery freedom_full-burst_early.jpg|Early concept art of Freedom's full-burst mode Meteor-x10a.jpg|Docked with METEOR weapons support system Rg-144-freedom-art.jpg|RG 1/144 ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam - Line-art SD Gundam Freedom.2jpeg.jpeg|Super Deformed(SD) Gundam Freedom gundamseed710241gh.jpg|Freedom and Justice MS-08FREEDOMGUNDAM.png Zgmf-x10a-m100.jpg|M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannon Zgmf-x10a-modes.jpg|M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannons & MMI-M15 "Xiphias" rail cannons deployed Zgmf-x10a-ma-m20.jpg|MA-M20 "Lupus" beam rifle Zgmf-x10a-mmi-m15.jpg|MMI-M15 "Xiphias" rail cannon Zgmf-x10a-shield.jpg|Shield Immagini-gundam-seed-39.jpg torenoae86tarbo-img418x600-11430157711113.jpg|''Gundam War'' - Freedom wahisa-img431x600-1117907948u-s101.jpg|''Gundam War'' - Freedom Full-burst 59235.jpg|Freedom Gundam Gundam War Card 106815.jpg|Freedom Gundam Gundam War Card 116070.jpg|Freedom Gundam + METEOR Gundam War Card 126560.jpg|Freedom Gundam Gundam War Card 187543.jpg|Freedom Gundam Gundam War Card Freedom.png Freedom destroys Providence.png Justice & Freedom.png freedom 2.jpg|''Gundam Perfect File'' Freedom destroys Destroy.png Impulse destroys Freedom.png Freedom's Return.png freedom wall.jpg|Freedom Wallpaper Freedom_Full_Burst2.JPG|Freedom's "Full Burst Mode" Freedom_RailGunExhaust.JPG|Freedom exhausting smoke after "Full Burst Mode" Remastered 2.png Strike, S.Rouge, Freedom.png vlcsnap-2012-12-07-17h30m15s48.png|Freedom and Justice featured in Gundam Extreme Vs Gunpla Rg-1-144-freedom.jpg|RG 1/144 ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam - Box art Gundam Freedom.jpeg|Freedom's Master Grade model kit box art Freedom_Gundam_MG_Extra_Finish_Ver.jpg|Master Grade Extra Finish Version box art Hg-freedom.jpg|HG 1/144 Box Art XGMF.jpg|The "XGMF" typo in the prototype 1/100 Metal Build of Freedom Gundam figure as described in Trivia section ZGMF fixed.jpg|The "XGMF" typo was fixed in the final products of 1/100 Metal Build Freedom Gundam Fan Art Freedom Gundam girl.jpg|Freedom gundam girl Freedom.jpg|Freedom fan art CG rendered Freedom_Gundam__Ale_di_Liberta_by_sandrum.jpg|Freedom fan art by Sandrum Trivia * Freedom's head crest displays the text "X-10A DIECI", which is a reference to its model number. Dieci means ten in Italian. * A rather popular joke among fans is the idea of the Freedom with a mono-eye head. Since Freedom's design is a radical departure from ZAFT's traditional mono-eye design, ZAFT would have never built the Gundams; logically, Freedom should have looked more like a GuAIZ. This idea was also seen in the side story manga Gundam SEED Astray R, in which main character Lowe Guele had the idea of replacing the damaged Freedom's head with a GINN's; he later equips the YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam with a GuAIZ head in Astray X. Also note that this idea appears to be inspired by Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, in which the Zeta Gundam's head is destroyed and replaced with a Zaku's. * The Freedom's torso features what appears to be a second pair of machineguns or similar weapon; however, no such weapon is ever used, and this feature is absent from the Strike Freedom, although the Infinite Justice does indeed possess a pair of chest-mounted CIWS guns. * It is also speculated that the Freedom is loosely based on the Gundam Double X of After War Gundam X. There is no evidence to support this other than numerous cosmetic similarities (most notably the shoulder-mounted plasma cannons and coloring, which in both is black and white with blue highlights rather than the traditional blue and white with red highlights). * The ZGMF-X10A Freedom should not be confused with the '''RGM-196 Freedom from G-Saviour, or the GF7-023NA Gundam Freedom from G Gundam's 7th Fight manga. * Freedom's cockpit is the first in the Cosmic Era to be designed with a panoramic monitor. * In Gundam Battle Assault 3: Featuring Gundam Seed, Freedom's ultimate attack is named as "Multy Beam Shot" instead of "Fullburst". * Together with it's partner unit, ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam, Freedom has no Neutron Jammer Canceller in Super Robot Wars J. Thus, both Justice and Freedom only gain 5 point energy refill per turn instead of 15% of their total energy, as in other Super Robot Wars series where Justice and Freedom has a Neutron Jammer Canceller installed on them. * In SD Gundam G Generation Advance, another pilot of the Freedom is discovered: Rau Le Creuset. He only pilots the Freedom for one stage and is part of a secret event between him and Mu La Flaga. * As the entry of Gundam SEED Destiny in Super Robot Wars series, Freedom is no longer considered as a formidable unit in the game as it lost most of its attack that exist in the previous series. However, Freedom can still be categorized as one of the best units in the beginning of the game (especially in Super Robot Wars Z). * In Super Robot Wars L due to changed events in the series, the Freedom is not destroyed by the Impulse but Kira returns with the Strike Freedom with no sign of the old mech to be seen. The reason for this is not known, but it may imply in the game, the Freedom was directly upgraded to it instead of it being a separate suit. * The Real Grade (RG) model kit of Freedom has 14 HiMAT wings instead of 10. In its RG model kit, the black coloured section of Freedom's largest wings is seperated with the blue coloured section. * There is a typo in the prototype of Metal Build 1/100 Freedom Gundam model, where it is written that its model number series is XGMF instead of ZGMF. However, this error was fixed in the final products of the model. * Freedom also DLC(downloadable) on Gundam Extreme Vs PS3 Game. * Freedom is one of the protagonists in The Great Battle Full Blast, alongside with Kamen Rider Decade and Ultraman Mebius. As the series' standard, Freedom (as well as other mobile weapon) is sentient robot in this game. * For the Seed HD Remastered series, Freedom's Full Burst Mode is fully reanimated, particularly to show the rail guns firing in bursts rather than as one single shot and also to show exhaust smoke after firing. In addition, Freedom's head mounted CIWS were also fired during Full Burst, unlike in the original series. It's catapult launch sequence is also reanimated to remove the wing's double flapping during take off. External Links *Freedom on Wikipedia *Freedom on MAHQ *Freedom on GundamOfficial